Dear Weasley
by ADustlandFairytale
Summary: Scorpius writes a letter to Rose that he never intended to give...but she finds it anyway...
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Rose,_

* * *

><p><em>Weasley,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Weasley,<em>

_I know you hate me but please read this before throwing it away. _

_I'll get right to the point; I'm a complete prick. Not just to you; to everyone, but especially to you. I seek out every single moment to tease you or hurt you and its low of me, I know. You might think I hate you because of your surname. The truth is that it's not because of your name. I don't actually hate you. Not even a little bit... Look; the reason why I'm so mean to you is...it's not... _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. Truth is, I only did it because it was the only way Weasley...it was the only way I'd have your attention set completely on me. Is that creepy? That I hurt you because I want your attention? Is that twisted? Probably but I've reached a stage where I don't even care. _

_I'm a coward. I'm a coward because you are beautiful and smart and kind and I never told you. I only call you names because I'm trying to ease the pain in my chest every time I see you. But it never works; all that happens is that your eyes light up in anger and passion and the pain increases. I hate it and it makes me want to fall to my knees at your feet and run away from you at the same time. _

_I hate your hair and the soft curls of it. I hate how you're friends with almost the entire male population of Hogwarts. I hate it when you laugh and your face lights up and you look like an angel. I hate knowing you are so kind. I hate that my insults hurt you and even so you hide the pain and hold your head high. I hate that I can't stop them spewing out of my mouth. I hate that you hate me. I hate Robert Finnegan. He can piss off. I hate seeing you in his arms and him running his hands through your hair. I hate when you smile at him. _

_So there you go. The reason I'm mean to you is because I'm so fucking desperate for your attention that the only way I know how to get it is to tease you. You're unreachable Rose; utterly perfect and so out of my league and your beautiful soul reminds me every day. I'm sorry for hurting you. I did it because I hated the way you were hurting me. I wanted to deny any feelings for you, to try and outline your flaws for myself. But it didn't work, I only fell harder and now I love you so much I feel like punching a wall. I hate this feeling. I hate that you never smile or laugh with me. I love your hair and I hate that I never get to run my hands through it or hold your waist in my arm. I love the way you wrinkle your nose every time you see something unpleasant or the way your mouth opens slightly when you get into a really good part of your book. _

_I know I sound pathetic and desperate but I don't care because it's true. If only you knew how much I crave for you every day, every night. Every minute of every single fucking hour. I'm miserable when you're not around. And those few moments when your attention is mine and your throwing the most brilliant insults and I feel them all cut into me like knives; that's when I'm happiest because you're mine, even if it's just for a few moments, even if you hate me; you're looking at me and I'm the only thing you're concentrated on. It's twisted and strange but I don't care; I relish those moments. I love y_

"Hey Scorpius what are you writing?" Scorpius dropped his quill and spun round hastily.

"Nothing Chris...just Head-boy stuff" he quickly scrunched up the letter and put it in his pocket. Chris lifted one eye-brow.

"Is Weasley going to be happy about you doing Head-boy stuff without her 'highness's' consent?" he asked.

Scorpius's stomach jerked at the mention of her name. This was getting bad.

"Honestly couldn't care less Chris" he lied.

"Ok well can we get out of this common room and go get something to eat now?" the fellow slytherin proclaimed.

Scorpius stood up, his stomach rumbling; he hadn't eaten since lunch (which made sense seeing as it was now five...but boys will be boys)...as he swung the Head common room door shut, he failed to notice a scrunched up piece of paper lying on the centre of the carpet by the sofa; fallen out of his pocket as he'd hurriedly stood.

A.D.F

Rose was tired. She'd just been given a run-down of all the latest gossip from Lily (apparently being Head Girl meant she was missing out on 'so much juicy goss Rose, omigod'). She loved Lily, truly she did, but when it came to her heave gossiping (or bitching if Rose was being honest) sessions, Rose really did not have the time or energy.

As she made her way to the sofa for a quick power nap, she noticed a scrunched up piece of paper, and could just about make out a neat hand script that could only belong to...

Picking the paper up and smoothing it out, she then began to read...

A.D.F

She jumped at the sound of the common room door opening.

"Weasley...I just forgot my jacket, its cold by the way. Aren't you eating? Perhaps decided to help yourself out on those so called 'curves' have y-' the sight of her simply watching him wide eyed stopped Scorpius in mid-sentence.

His eyes zoned in on a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment in her hand...no...no no. His hands flew to his pockets and when he realised they were empty, he took one look at her shocked face and ran.

A.D.F

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin lord shitting Merlin's saggy left arse cheek. That was the extent of Rose's thoughts as she sat poised in a stiff position; eyes still facing the door he'd just ran out of.

A.D.F

Fucky shitty bloody stupid gah! That was the extent of Scorpius's thoughts as he walked around the hall ways in no particular direction. She knew. She knew, she knew. And the fact that when she'd read the letter there was an utter look of horror on her face certainly didn't help. Was she really so repulsed by him? Did she hate him that much? His chest constricted painfully and longingly as it always did when his mind was set on her.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a few bits and pieces that need finishing, but this sort of came to me so I just typed it out. Thinking of making it two chapters, not very long, but a one-shot didn't seem enough to make it good. Enjoy my lovelies, as always reviews are much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

She knew she couldn't keep this up. It had been three days and so far she'd done a brilliant job of avoiding him...but Rose knew this game of hide and seek couldn't go on. Except he hadn't exactly been seeking her. In fact whenever they had crossed paths in these last few days he would simply stand there watching her, a blush on his cheeks and a look of hope in his eyes that scared her more than anything she's been afraid of before. And every time she'd feel her heart thrum and beg her to run to him and tell him what she really felt; that of course she loved hi-

But she refused to do that. Because, because...well because. It couldn't be real. For six and a half years she'd been convinced that Scorpius Malfoy harboured feelings loathing and only loathing towards her. Never in her life had she imagined that he would...that he could lov- she couldn't say it.

Yes she admitted that she'd perhaps been attracted to him once, back in fourth year. But she grew out of it once she realised that he never had and never would treat her nicely. He would always be her bully and she was not his type of girl. She got over it, she was over him. That's what she'd been telling herself for the past two years. And now of course he'd fucked it all up again by writing a beautiful letter which she wasn't sure was even true. Was it a joke? Was it a prank?

A.D.F

She was avoiding him. Of course she'd avoid him. What did he expect? That she'd come running in to his arms? That she was prepared to forgive him for every horrible thing he'd said to her because she understood that he hadn't meant any of it? That she'd proclaim her love for him as well? He cursed himself for hoping...for being unable to mask his hope every time he had seen her since the letter incident. Each time they'd run into each other Scorpius would simply stand there and take in her beauty, breath held and eyes hopeful. And each time she'd run and he would be left broken and bitter and hating himself.

What he hated the most however was knowing the letter was still in her possession. That she had access to his true thoughts any time she wanted; all she had to do was pick up the parchment and read. He imagined her to have burnt it already, so that any proof of his love was gone. He knew that no one hated him quite like Rose Weasley; the idea of him loving her must make her feel sick. And who did have to blame but himself? For the past six and a half years he'd been nothing but a bully to her. Why? Because he was a coward. He'd been unable to accept his feelings and so he took it out on her. And now this was the result. Rose Weasley had his heart in her hands and knew it. And she was the person who'd want to hurt him most...after everything...she had the power and chance to crush him and Scorpius knew she'd take it. She'd caught his attention from the very first time they'd met...

A.D.F

_First Year_

_Rose had never seen anything so beautiful; Hogwarts Castle at Christmas. Every corridor was enchanted with the occasional holly berry, tinsel and tiny fairy lights. In the Great Hall stood a magnificent tree the size of the sky. It was decorated with every possible coloured bauble, Christmas lights, tinsel, ribbons and more. All around were tiny floating specks of gold and silver, like little stars, and far up towards the ceiling snowflakes fell and melted just before reaching the students. It was miraculous and Rose felt her heart swell each time she entered the hall. Soon enough she'd be going home for the holidays of course and she was terribly excited for that too, but she would dearly miss the castle decorations for the time being. With a large smile on her face she left the hall and decided to explore a little bit of the grounds, expecting the decorations to be just as beautiful, if not more so outside. _

_Upon reaching the corridor that led to the entrance doors of the castle, she saw a group of boys, seemingly her age, huddled in a corner sniggering. She knew it was silly but nevertheless she fingered her wand in her pocket just in case once she saw the boys were in green ties and silver emblems on their robes. Slytherins. She knew that as long as she made it to the door without being noticed she would be safe. Just keep going. Almost there, she was almost, almost there. _

'_Hey Weasley' ignore them, ignore them. She could taste the cool crisp air from outside; she was almost out the door. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder grab her back and she was surrounded by slytherin boys; some from her year, most from the year above. In her dad's words; bloody hell. _

'_What?' she spat, head held high. She refused to hide herself in shame. She had nothing to be ashamed of. _

'_Don't be like that Weasley. We just wanted a chat, right boys?' A boy with jet black hair, presumably in the year above, looked back to his friends with an evil grin. She heard a few low chuckles and sniggers. One boy in particular didn't smile or laugh however. He was short but not the shortest in the group. Rose assumed he was in her year. She catalogued blonde hair and a pointed chin...ah of course. This was Scorpius Malfoy. The boy her dad had pointed out to her on the platform a few months prior, before boarding the train. _

'_Let go of my shoulder.' She replied to the evil boy with black hair. She didn't know many spells yet and she was a whole lot shorter than any of these boys, so she had nothing but her fiery attitude to rely on for intimidation. _

'_I don't think so just yet. We have a new spell we just learnt you see. Fletcher here was going to be our guinea pig' he pointed to a skinny boy with dirty brown hair 'but you seem far more qualified for the task. Wouldn't you agree Weasley?'_

'_No I wouldn't. Let me go.' She was getting a little worried now. Why was it that when she actually needed someone from the mass of her Weasley-Potter clan to show up, no one did! Not one of her cousins/friends seemed to be in sight. In fact it was only her and these boys in this corridor and unless she did something now she would soon be the victim of whatever horrid jinx these boys were to perform on her. _

'_Furnu..' she heard her opponent begin. So she conjured the first spell that came up into her mind, prayed for it to work and aimed it at the evil boy_

'_RICTUSEMPRA' she shouted, and watched as the slytherin boy fell to the floor howling with laughter. Ok, so perhaps not the pain she'd hoped for but at least he was distracted by her tickling charm and that way she could get away. She ran and didn't look back. Had she looked back she would've seen a little boy with soft blonde hair follow her figure, watching her in awe. No one had ever stood up to Flint. Rose Weasley...he was sure he wouldn't forget the name for a while...'_

A.D.F

Rose remembered their first encounter...she hadn't actually noticed him much because she'd been too busy noticing Flint's evil grin, but she remembered that, that was the first time she and Scorpius had properly come face to face. He'd been the only one who hadn't laughed at her...then again he hadn't exactly come to her aid either. No, that she'd had to do by herself, but Rose had always had a way of getting herself out of situations on her own. That's why she hoped to be a good Auror one day.

Picking up the letter...she began to read for the fifth time that day...

**A/N: Ok so perhaps this will be a little bit longer than two chapters...it's just I started writing and I can see this turning into a mini-story. I can't promise a certain amount of chapters nor can I promise a time frame for when it'll be finished but I can promise that I WILL finish this story and I'll try my best to make it as good as it can be. That can only happen with your help though so please do review and give me any feedback or any ideas you might have for the next few chapters. Thanks guys!**


End file.
